


Aufbruch

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [80]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Cats, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, New Year's Eve, Pets, Seasonal, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Wichtelgeschenk
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Wußten Sie eigentlich, daß der Schokoladenweihnachtsmann erst an zweiter Stelle kommt?“</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/150892.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aufbruch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anja79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/gifts).



> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, Humor  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> A/N: Wichtelgeschenk für Anja! Und außerdem ein Dankeschön dafür, daß Du auch dieses Jahr wieder den Adventskalender organisiert hast <3  
> Ich hoffe, Dir gefällt Dein Geschenk – Umtausch ist leider ausgeschlossen ;)  
> Länge: ~ 700 Wörter

~*~

„Wußten Sie eigentlich, daß der Schokoladenweihnachtsmann erst an zweiter Stelle kommt?“

„Was?“ Thiel warf einen verwirrten Blick über seine Schulter, sah aber nur die offene Tür und einen Teil des Flurs, da Boerne im Wohnzimmer und damit außer Sichtweite saß.

„Hinter dem Schokoladenosterhasen“, redete Boerne unbeirrt weiter, während Thiel sich darauf konzentrierte, seine T-Shirts nochmal durchzuzählen und in seine Tasche zu stopfen. „Der macht nämlich 56 Prozent der Schokoladenhohlkörperproduktion aus. Da fragt man sich doch, warum?“

„Boerne …“ Er war mittlerweile wieder zurück im Wohnzimmer und überlegte krampfhaft, ob er an alles gedacht hatte. „Also, ehrlich gesagt habe ich mich das nun wirklich noch nie gefragt.“

„Vielleicht liegt es ja daran, daß –“

„Boerne, ich muß in fünf Minuten los.“ Er warf einen nervösen Blick durch den Raum. Alles da? Alles an seinem Platz? „Und Sie sind sicher, daß Sie zurechtkommen?“

„Thiel …“ Boerne hob belehrend seinen Zeigefinger. „Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen hatte ich mein halbes Leben lang Katzen. Ich weiß genau, was da zu tun ist. Jetzt hören Sie schon auf sich Sorgen zu machen.“

„Ich mach mir überhaupt keine Sorgen!“ Wegen einer Katze, soweit kam es noch. Die auch noch auf Boernes feiner Anzughose saß als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan, das treulose Tier. Und das, wo er sie gerade alleine ließ. Also … bei Boerne. „Und wieso habe ich noch nie eine Katze bei Ihnen gesehen, wenn sie so ein großer Katzenfreund sind?“

„Irgendwann muß man sich entscheiden“, erklärte Boerne würdevoll. „Stilvolle Möbel oder Katzen. Bei Ihnen stellt sich die Frage natürlich nicht.“

„Sehr witzig“, brummte Thiel. Obwohl er zugeben mußte, daß Bella ihre Krallen schon mehr als einmal an seiner Couch gewetzt hatte.

„Jetzt gehen Sie schon, und genießen Sie den Urlaub.“

„Ich bin ja in drei Tagen wieder da.“ Eigentlich hatte er sich sehr gefreut auf Silvester in Hamburg. Er wußte gar nicht, warum er jetzt plötzlich so ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Die Katze war schließlich gut versorgt, Boerne würde schon nicht vergessen, sie zu füttern. Während er sich in Hamburg amüsierte und Boerne … 

„Was machen Sie eigentlich Silvester?“

„Ich bin auf Alberichs Silvesterfeier eingeladen.“ Boerne zupfte Bella an den Ohren, was die mit einem wohligen Schnurren quittierte. „Käsefondue und Feuerzangenbowle und mehr Mediziner, als der Gesundheit zuträglich ist.“

Thiel mußte grinsen. „Sie sind ja echt zu bedauern.“

Boerne schnaubte, aber dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Ihr Zug!“

~*~

Sein Puls war auf 180, als er sich auf den letzten freien Sitz fallen ließ. Das war knapp gewesen. Thiel warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. 18 Minuten von zuhause bis in den Zug, das war absolute Rekordzeit. Allerdings hatte er dafür die ein oder andere Verkehrsregel übertreten müssen. Er war gefahren wie der Teufel, was einerseits daran lag, daß er ein Ticket mit Zugpreisbindung gekauft hatte, und andererseits daran, daß er gerade Boerne … daß er … Das Reeperbahnlied unterbrach lautstark seine Gedanken. Unter dem kritischen Blick der älteren Dame, neben die er sich gesetzt hatte, suchte er hastig nach seinem Handy.

_„Und, haben Sie’s noch geschafft?“_

„Gerade so.“ Sein Atem ging immer noch viel zu schnell.

 _„Glückwunsch.“_ Boerne klang überrascht. _„Das hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut, muß ich zugeben.“_

„Boerne, ich …“ Er sah zur Seite. Mußte das ausgerechnet hier sein, wo ein halbes Dutzend Leute zuhörte? „Also eben, ich –“

_„Ich wünsche Ihnen auch einen guten Start ins neue Jahr.“_

„Ja.“ Er räusperte sich. „Bis in drei Tagen dann.“

_„Und tun Sie nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde.“_

Thiel mußte lächeln. „Mach‘ ich. Tschüß, Boerne.“

_„Kommen Sie gut an.“_

Die Verbindung brach ab.

…

Gut, dann hatte er Boerne eben umarmt. So was machte man schon mal zu Silvester. Natürlich war jetzt noch nicht Silvester, aber da sie sich ja Silvester nicht sahen, war das ersatzweise sicher irgendwie O.K. Und dann war das eben auch alles sehr hastig gewesen und eigentlich hatte er nur Bella zum Abschied streicheln wollen und dann war das irgendwie … passiert. Er ließ sich zurück in den Sitz sinken und spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag langsam wieder beruhigte.

Draußen zog inzwischen schon die offene Landschaft vorbei. Er war unterwegs. Nach dem Streß des Aufbruchs nahm jetzt die Freude wieder überhand. Er freute sich darauf, alte Freunde wiederzusehen. Und darauf, in drei Tagen zu Freunden zurückzukehren.

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
